


pikkuveljen kaa röökil

by kuha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: mä ku oon pikkuveljen kaa röökil
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 8





	pikkuveljen kaa röökil

bro ja dave oli röökil.

bro twiittas 'pikkuveljen kaa röökil' ja kuvan niist shotgunnaamas sitä mf röökii.

sit ne pani sii katol.


End file.
